


A Part Of You

by Blundigo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Belly Kink, Digestion, F/F, Same size vore, Scat, Soft Vore, Vore, disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blundigo/pseuds/Blundigo
Summary: After beating Nessa's Gym and obtaining the Water Badge, Gloria finds herself fantasizing about her. Specifically, about being a part of her. When she broaches the topic with Nessa, Nessa is quick to accept.
Relationships: Yuuri | Gloria/Rurina | Nessa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	A Part Of You

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time, I'm branching out of my usual impregnation/pregnancy content and instead writing some good ol' fashioned vore. Vore was actually my first kink, but this is my first time writing it, so apologies if it isn't very good. Sometimes, I may split my vore content into two versions; one with digestion, disposal, etc, and one without, but this time, I felt like the former just fit the story better. Without further adieu...

Nessa sat at her usual spot at the Captain's Table, eyeing the menu as she considered what to order.  


While deep in thought, she heard the chair across from her scrape across the ground, and looked up from the list of food options to see Gloria- the young challenger who had only recently beaten Nessa's Gym.  


"Oh, Gloria! I'm surprised you're still here. I would have expected you to be off at Motostoke by now."  


Gloria laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, you'd think so…"  


Nessa folded her arms on the table smiled at Gloria, a smile that made her knees week and lit a fire inside her.  


"So, what's keeping you in Hulbury then?" Nessa asked.  


"You!" Gloria spit out, almost immediately feeling both regretful and relieved.  


Nessa blushed, "O-oh, I...I see."  


Gloria began to ramble, "Ever since I first saw you during the Gym Challenge, I've just...I've wanted to be yours! You're so beautiful, and caring, and strong...so strong…"  


Nessa continued to blush, and looked at Gloria inquisitively, "Where are you going with this, Gloria?"  


"I...I've realized that I want to be with you forever! And your body is so perfect that I want to be a part of it. I...I'm offering myself to you."  


Nessa took a moment to realize what Gloria was offering. She nodded, and smiled.  


"Alright. I can tell you his is something you really want. Follow me, then."  


Nessa got up from the table and extended a hand towards Gloria, who took it eagerly.  


As she left the restaurant, the clerk looked on, confused.  


"Leaving without ordering anything, miss?"  


"Yes, my apologies. As it turns out, Gloria here has something in mind for me."  


Nessa led Gloria to the lighthouse, so they could proceed without having to worry about any eyes on them.  


Gloria began to undress, first taking off her bag, and removing her Poke Balls and Box Link from within.  


"I've already transferred ownership to you. Once I'm just your lunch, it'll be up to you to take care of them. But I know you'll do that without a sweat..."  


Nessa nodded, "Of course I will. I may be partial to Water-types, but I'll be sure to give all your Pokémon my attention." She chuckled, melting Gloria's heart, "Who knows? Maybe some of them will be able to fight alongside Drednaw."  


Gloria threw off her hat and blouse, followed quickly by her bra, "Oh my gosh, it would make me so happy if that happened! If even one of them makes it onto your official team…"  


"Don't sell yourself short, Gloria. Your Pokémon are tough, I'll be honored to train them."  


Gloria's skirt slipped off her legs, her panties coming with it, "Thank you so much, Nessa…"  


Nessa, who was still dressed in her uniform (its not like it was going to get in the way), admired Gloria's naked body. She was petit, and slender, but she had definition. Her training and adventuring had clearly fine-tuned her body.  


"... Well? I'm ready when you are, Nessa…"  


Nessa slowly approached Gloria, a hand rested on her hips, swaying back and forth in her usual sultry gait.  


When she finally reached Gloria, Gloria was practically melting in anticipation.  


"I-I don't have much else to say so...I love you, Nessa!"  


Nessa let out a soft, husky chuckle, and winked at Gloria.  


"Love you too."  


With that, Nessa closed her mouth around Gloria's head, pinning her arms to her side as she worked her way down Gloria's face, licking her cheeks and filling her mouth with her flavor.  


Gloria's neck came next, smooth and firm, and her shoulders soon followed, forcing Nessa to expand her mouth even further. She gave a few playful licks to Gloria's collarbone, resulting in Gloria's legs kicking wildly in the air around Nessa.  


Using that opportunity, Nessa lifted Gloria into the air, causing her to slide further down her throat, allowing Nessa's distended mouth to (somewhat) close further, barely even feeling Gloria’s flat chest pop into her mouth and down her throat. Meanwhile, Gloria finally took another breath as she found her head beginning to enter Nessa's stomach.  


Propelled by the force of Nessa's sudden lift, Gloria's arms slid down Nessa's mouth quickly, until only her wrists and hands were stuck outside, seemingly the end of the sudden cascade of flesh sent down Nessa's throat. She took a moment to savor Gloria's taste, the sweet flavor of Gloria's skin mixing with the salty sweat covering her. Nessa moaned as that taste filled her mind, licking up and down Gloria's spine to get as much of it as she could.  


Eventually, with a single "slurp", Gloria's body fell further down Nessa's esophagus, allowing Gloria's head to land in her stomach. Gloria couldn’t see a thing, but the smell, heat, and texture all pointed to one possibility, and that possibility brought an ear-to-ear grin onto Gloria’s face. She was finally where she had dreamed of being.  


Now reaching Gloria's well-defined rear, Nessa was forced to expand her mouth again to fit it inside, giving it the same once-over with her tongue as she had given to Gloria’s face and back. She loved the feeling of Gloria’s soft assflesh filling her mouth, then compressing slightly to fit down her throat as Nessa slowly swallowed, bringing Gloria’s shoulders and arms into Nessa’s cavernous stomach.  


With the big obstacles out of the way, and knowing her meal was soon to come to an end, Nessa slowly slurped up Gloria’s legs, allowing her to savor that salty-sweet flavor she had grown to adore. Gloria’s legs were tough, just as smooth as the rest of her silky body but with more meat packed on underneath, likely due to the miles she had already run and walked on her journey. As Nessa tasted Gloria’s legs, her mind was filled with images of Gloria running around the Galarian countryside, building up the tough flesh that now served only as a finisher to Nessa’s dinner. She moaned, finally releasing the pent-up pleasure that the entire experience had brought her, until she reached Gloria’s ankles. Reluctantly, she slurped them up, and Gloria’s legs slid down Nessa’s throat, allowing her to curl up inside her.  


Gloria sighed happily, already feeling her skin tingle from the digestive juices oozing from Nessa’s stomach walls.  


“Ahhh…”  


Nessa hiccuped, “Hold on there, Gloooo-UUUUUUUURRRRRRRRP!”  


Nessa released a deafening belch as Gloria's sudden appearance displaced a massive amount of gas inside her stomach. She briefly wore a look of disgust towards herself, before the shock wore off and she looked down at the massive orb protruding from her stomach.  


“Oh, my...I certainly can’t go walking around with this hanging off me. I suppose I’ll just have to sleep you off in here, hm?”  


Inside Nessa’s stomach, her incredible belch had deprived Gloria of much of her oxygen supply, making her already begin to doze off.  


“Oooh...yeah, I guess...I guess that works…”  


Nessa laughed quietly, rubbing her stomach to comfort the young trainer inside, “You don’t know how much I appreciate you offering yourself up to me like this. I haven’t had a meal like that...well, ever, really.”  


“Oh, it was my pleasure, really…” Gloria’s speech began to slur, “I’ve wanned ‘iss evurr since I...I…”  


“Shhhh,” Nessa hushed, “I understand. Just melt away now...you’re a part of me now.”  


Gloria tried to wiggle around inside Nessa’s gut, and although she met some success, she realized that she was already begin to be churned up and melted down.  


“Woah...your stummick works fast, huh…?”  


“Swimmer’s metabolism, sweetheart. You’ve probably only got an hour in there, two or three at most, before you’re a part of my body. Just like you wanted.”  


“Juss li...I wanned…”  


Nessa nodded, “Mhm.”  


“...I luv’yu, Nessa…”  


“I love you too, Gloria.”  


Nessa hugged her stomach tight as Gloria broke down, and soon after Gloria came to rest inside her belly, Nessa fell asleep too, her body working hard at redistributing the massive amount of nutrients it had just received.  


Just as Nessa had promised, it only took an hour for Nessa’s athletic gut to melt Gloria down into a soup. The huge, teenager-sized bulge in her stomach quickly shrunk down to resembling something more like a baby bump, then simple bloating, before finally back to Nessa’s usual, toned abs.  


Nessa woke up from her food coma a few hours later, slowly rising off the cold floor of the lighthouse. Immediately as she stood up, she noticed that Gloria’s weight had redistributed into all the right places; her breasts were fairly larger, as was her rear, although that was a bit flabbier now than it had been the night before. She made a mental note to start working off that weight.  


But immediately after that, Nessa felt a pressure in her bowels.  


“Looks like whatever’s left of Gloria is ready to come out…” She muttered to herself.  


Storing Gloria’s clothes, Pokémon, and Box Link in her bag, Nessa slung it over her shoulder and left the lighthouse. Fortunately for her, it was early enough that no one was awake- meaning no one would be able to watch what she was about to do.  


Nessa walked down to the Hulbury pier, watching the waves go by beneath her. Before she could get lost in the tranquility of the quiet beach at the break of dawn, another groan from her bowels reminded her why she was here.  


Nessa dropped her shorts to the ground (which was made somewhat difficult by their now-inadequate size), and squatted over the edge of the pier.  


First came a stream of hot, yellowish-clear piss, which fell into the sea and quickly dispersed throughout the water, Nessa’s shoulders dropping and expression softening as the first of the pressure inside her slowly drained away into the ocean below, leaving only a yellowish smear in the water’s surface.  


Then, of course, came the hard part.  


Nessa re-assumed her firm posture, clenching her teeth and shutting her eyes tight as she forced the log of what was once Gloria out of her. Her cheeks spread apart as it was forced out, a long, blackish-brown trail that kept trailing out of her. She felt it snaking its way through her intestines, each inch releasing some of the pressure inside her and building up more and more heat. Eventually, the log hitt the surface of the water with a soft noise as she continued pushing with all the internal muscle she could muster. She lowered her squat, spreading her legs wider as she applied as much force as she could. As the heat and pressure crescendoed in her ass, one final push sent the massive log into the waves below, hitting the surface with a satisfying “sploosh.  


“Ah~!”  


Finally able to release the intense form and exertion she was under, Nessa took a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from her brow. She looked down at the water and watched what was left of Gloria sink lower and lower into the brackish depths below.  


Or at least, some of what was left of her. The rest of Gloria was immortalized as a part of her, and forever would be.  


Just like she had always wanted.


End file.
